Dawn, Arise
by GreatShakes
Summary: "No matter how long you are stuck in a dream, you must one day awake..."
1. A forward by Anon

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER SO DONT EXPECT ME TO KNOW EVERY THING ABOUT THE FUNCTIONALITY OF THIS WEBSITE AND STUFF. ALSO, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT FREUD BEING ALIVE, GO AHEAD! THE REASON WHY I PLAN ON WRITING THIS SHORT STORY IS SO THAT I CAN SUGGEST TOWARD OTHERS TO THINK ABOUT REALLY WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM

Also,

**DISCLAMER**: I DO NOT OWN WIZET, NEXON, MAPLESTORY,etc.

* * *

"Within the Maple World, there were secrets that were made to be known and meant to be forgotten. The existence of Freud was one of those secrets, after his apparent demise at the hands of the Black Mage he literally vanished without a trace, remaining only within the thoughts and memories of his former allies. He was later succeeded by a young boy named Evan who reestablished the spirit pact with the last onyx dragon, the child of Freud's friend, Afrien who sacrificed himself so that Freud could hide and protect the egg until the fated individual came upon it. However, there exists many plot inconsistencies within this very timeline, as some sources say that a Mapler from the present era traveled back in time and delivered to the egg to Afrien, so he could take care of his child. Despite all this raw evidence, the statement cannot be valid as Afrien could not have escaped the curse, otherwise all he would have needed to accomplish was to retrieve his egg and wait until Freud defrosted to reestablish the pact. However, **what if** (I purposely did that to tick everyone off) there was a miscalculation in the plans that they made so hastily, **what if** the reason Afrien told Freud to run away and hide his egg was that Freud could carry on his legacy? Also, **what if** the spirit pact didn't completely break when the Black Mage cast his curse upon Afrien therefore both individuals were affected by the curse hence in different ways? (Soul Pact: When you enter a Soul Pact you will have no privacy at all since "Mind and Soul" of both individuals are fused together to form one) If all my "**what ifs**" are valid then there comes only one logical explanation. Freud's existence has not ceased…"

-Unknown Individual

* * *

Deep within the depths of the Leafre forests, there are numerous places that aren't tainted by the grasp of man and darkness. Within these areas, trees cover the entire mountainous landscape growing to heights unimaginable to the eye of man while blocking out the sunlight from the creatures below with its dense canopy. There was plentiful food and drink and the animals thrived within their very ecosystem. Now the land was unchanged and undisturbed except for one clearing. It was an enormous clearing, surrounded on all four sides by the dense forest while sun lit the area in a timely basis and it was the only spot in the entire forest which was not affected by weather. Now occasionally, some curious beast would attempt to walk into that area to examine the piercing beam of light and the mysterious beast which was red, brown, and white. However, whenever they got near to the edge of the clearing, they would bump against an invisible wall which prevented them from getting any closer. Many of the old beasts ignored the mysterious circle and carried on in their lives and accepted that the strange creature and the wall was just part their environment while some even used it toward their advantage while hunting. Years and years ticked past, the wall was always there, and the strange beast never changed along with the rest of the world.


	2. Briar Rose and Sigmund Freud

Anyway, I am about to write a very important announcement to my non-existing supporters. I WILL NOT ADD HOMOSEXUAL content into my stories as they are purposefully meant to be "child-friendly." In other words, FUCK ME IF YOU WANT Phantom x Freud Lovers cause i'm not gonna purposely add that into my story. (However, I might reference their relationship in a "child-friendly" kind of way) So if you don't want to read my stories because they have Mercedes x Freud in them. THen I give you the community permission to copy my story and switch out Mercedes with Phantom so you can fulfill your heterosexual desires. I hereby end off by saying that i'm tired of listening to a community who blathers over whether Mercedes loved Freud or Phantom loved Freud because it JUST DON'T MATTER. That is unless nexon decides to market Maplestory by creating a anime abut the heroes of Victoria Island in which the plot would be essential to the ultimate success of their game. Finally, I end off by saying that I don't own Maplestory so I can't do anything about the weird, really inconsistent plot.

Ps. Sorry for being mean. );

* * *

Hidden within the dense foliage, lay a Saurus. Now Sauruses were once a dominant species within the Maple World, however, once humans started appearing from the other side of the globe, the Sauruses began disappearing and eventually became a thing of the past. Yet, there it was, in its adult form a pure-bred Saurus living its life on the line of extinction. This Saurus obviously knew that it was a species last as it was careful in its daily conduct. For example, whenever it went on hunts, it would use its supreme sense of smell to sniff out the location of a carcass. If this failed though, it would engage in game animals that were barely large enough to make an indentation upon its hunger. Despite this, the Saurus lived on and every day that it lived, it learned how to use the surrounding land to give him the upper hand while hunting. On this very day though, the Saurus was incredibly hungry as it had failed in all sorts of ways possible. While searching for carcasses, he accidentally intruded the property of a female wyvern, and got severly injured. As well as that, the injury suspended him from giving use of his full abilities as his left leg was torn and bleeding. Finally, the Saurus gave up and decided to play the waiting game. In order to accomplish it effectively, he then dragged himself to a very clearing. When he reached the clearing, he painfully receded into a bush and sat still. Minutes ticked by, suddenly something caught its eye. Nearing the edge of the clearing was a young rabbit. Now, rabbits are a very curious breed of creatures as they will literally get attracted to new, non-moving sights such as the light flooding out from the space between the clearing. This worked fine for the Saurus, for when the rabbit began bounding toward the naked light, he seized up his remaining strength and sprung toward the young rabbit which was dashing for the middle of the clearing. The Saurus was persistent as once the rabbit hit the edge of the clearing the rabbit would die from the sheer blow of the impact, he then used all he had left in his left leg and jumped. The taste of blood never came, instead, the Saurus rolled head over heels into the spot that was previously unbreachable at the feet of an unknown individual.

* * *

He glanced down toward his feet, there beaten and battered beside him was an old and frail lizard half-starving to death and weakness. He leaned down and picked it up. He thought for a while before putting his lips next to the Saurus's ear and whispered quietly, " Well consider this a favor..." The only response that came out of the Saurus was a half-hearted nod. " Good" thought Sigmund, around his hand dark tainted energy was oozing out, quicker than the blink of an eye he thrust his hand into the Saurus's heart. The dark energy radiating from the his hand then engulfed the corpse and the he then absorbed the latter's spiritual essence. He then set out to work, he grabbed the rag-doll body of the man beside him and placed his palm upon the man's forehead, noticing its warmth, despite the fact that it had been laying there for about a century. He then closed his eyes and focused deep within the endless darkness that lay before him. He felt his spirit slowly exiting his body as he spiraled deeper and deeper within the realm beyond the extent of human consciousness. There, all he needed to do was breach the others consciousness and break the chains which prevented the man to wake up from his curse which of course was easy, for the man who shared a soul with the realm of the dead and darkness itself...

* * *

Anyway, his name is Sigmund because its a reference about the psychologist named Sigmund Freud. Sigmund's titular name is Reave because he robs people of their spiritual energy ( Souls, can also use blood) and uses it to power himself and keep himself alive. Freud on the other hand is just Freud.

!SPOILER!

The Black Mage uses abilities similar to those of Sigmund's as he powers himself by slaughtering innocent lives. However, due to the fact that he "manufactured" Sigmund's curse into himself, he is unable to bear the full extent of the tainted energy. Therefore, causing him to have Generals so he can share a partial amount of power with them which also, relieves him from literally burning himself alive from all the dark energy.


	3. Past Occurrences

Disclaimer: I don't own maplestory

The world is built of two planes, one solid, full of material and depth, while the other consists of nothing but a void. For in this void is where the lost souls reside, for where death is absent and life is at bay a desolate atmosphere of fear and contempt. This is where our story first begins, in the realm of the dark...

Centuries prior...

He lay gasping though through rapid burst of air as he lay immobilized on the ground. His vision was still blurry with haze and every inhaled breath caused him to choke on the rancid smog. He was as good as dead... Which in that wasn't that great considering the fact that he had literally sacrificed his very essence for the sake of his companions. Yet, now, he found himself being woken up by a mental note of which. " Freud..." He slowly, albeit painfully sat upwards as he clutched his ribs in pain, his vision was obscured by haze and the voice also sounded nothing like that of a humans'. On a mental note, however, the voice sounded entirely of Afrien's, even the aura and tone of the voice resembled that of the great dragon's.

"Afrien?" He inquired with slight difficulty as his jaws were still sore from all the shouting he did from the battle prior, while his voice was hoarse and brittle after inhaling all the debris and ash floating in the air. " I'm still here..." The voice responded back from Freud's message with the same tone of voice, neither happy nor sad, however, the hint of despair was eminent within the sound.

" Where exactly..." He pondered madly to remember the last place Afrien was, unfortunately his mind wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Finally, after almost getting his head knocked off by some pieces of rubble, he realized that he was literally sitting against a moving wall of rubble and debris. Mustering any strength he had left Freud "excavated" the ancient dragon. Finally, he managed to uncover a portion of Afrien's bloodied head.

" Afrien!" Shouted Freud relived, however weak he was. " There you are."

"And so you have found me" This current voice belonged to that of the King of the Onyx dragons, Freud's best friend, in which which he also happened to be Freud's soul mate. ( Soul Pact) " Now, Freud.."

" Yes?" He patiently answered, ignoring the fact that his insides were screaming at him to escape the collapsing temple. " What is it Afrien, what do you wish to tell member."

Silence fell between the two companions before the dragon finally answered in his great low voice. " I don't want to be the Harbinger of bad news, however, If you hadn't noticed. The curse is currently working its way up me, very soon. How long I cannot fathom, it will consume my form full." The crumbling of loose debris interrupted his speech. "... Nevertheless, it is safe to say that you are on your own. However, there is something I'd like you to do, a parting wish you see." His resonating spread echoes throughout the broken interiors and corridors.

Freud eager to help his friend out, hastily agreed to Afrien's word, " Tell me then, what do you wish for me to carry out..."

The rest of his speech was drowned out by the crumbling of stone. It was evident that the temple was about to collapse upon the two. Afrien quickly interrupted the growing noise, " Be hasty Freud for we must, for it's your life in peril not mine. Nor I don't wan't inflict Nostalgia for that will require most thinking. Master, remember when I led you into my domain and showed you the greatest treasure of all? Answer quickly Master for times sake."

Freud clamped his hand over his face, he hated how people always depended upon him into memorizing certain facts or events. He could faintly remember an event from the past in which the group was in some sort of library in which he was pouring over books in which Mercedes was teasing him, as usual and Phantom was constantly stealing Freud possessions. Luminous was alone scowling and looking like an pompous ass. Whilst Aran was standing in one corner talking to Maha waiting for Freud to be finished with his research. He hated those times. He hated being the only one in the group who could read a 100 page book and not fall asleep save Luminous. However, Luminous rarely ever communicated with the group except to criticize them and get in fights with Phantom. Freud soon put that thought aside and even further into his memory, before he even realized the threat of the Black Mage. Slowly the scene became planted within his mind.

He remembered his tour of Afrien's domain and watching all the murals carved in stone on the walls, murals which represented stories, legends, monsters and knowledge beyond the grasp of man's mind. Finally, they reached an area where instead of stone, was made of Elven glass, whose properties absorbed the light of sun and gave of a radiant swirl of iridescent lighting. Afrien gently tapped one portion of the glass and muttered some draconic words in which a large doorway appeared slowly opening letting immense light flood into Freud's eye, light that nearly blinded him. When the light cleared he saw a grassy lush haven where the scent of flowers and a warm summer breeze relived him of his fear whereas the sound of a rippling brook nearby relaxed his nerves and calmed him down. It was paradise, a place were sorrow was not evident at all and only warmth could be found within. Finally, after absorbing only some of the rooms presence, Afrien led him to dark shaded area which an immense tree of age covered where within the midst lay Afrien's mate and two... Eggs! That was the answer, however, whether or not they were already destroyed or taken was beyond his imagination.

" The eggs! But how do I reach there in time?" Freud pondered madly as the chunks of rocks and stone began showering from over head. He braced cover.

" Nonetheless, I can still send you there however, make sure that none of the Mages disciples will touch the eggs understand. For Once they have grasp upon my children, their lives should be forever tainted in the miseries of the world, whereas their mind will rebel against their heart. I cannot have that happen, no," The sound of cracking stone became even more evident as the temple began to cave in.

" But Afrien, I can't leave you here by yourself, what would happen to you?" He had no intention of leaving Afrien by himself.

" Hush. Freud you must hurry. Stop worrying about the old and sick and start caring about the new." The great onyx dragon gently said. " You must hurry now, the curse will protect me from death, however painful it will be I cannot tell."

" Then promise me this, I know it's selfish for me to say this, but whatever you do, don't die, don't have yourself killed, stand by me I don't think I can part now." Freud was already beginning to tear up inside as the cold enveloped his body, " Please."

" Very well then, consider it done." Afrien muttered, " Touch the jewel on my forehead, for that is where the greatest of my powers resonate."

"What?"

" DO it" growled Afrien, "We don't have another chance!"

" Ok" Freud quickly placed his right palm upon the jewel. Once he did he felt something different. A tingling feeling spread through his arm and into his entire body. He then realized that Afrien was feeding him his soul as his veins became golden with the new found source. His wounds quickly healed as his body resonated with an energy he had never felt before.

" That does, it" panted Afrien exhausted " NOw the dragon should live inside you." Just as he finished the ceiling began to crumble as it was about to cave in. " Hurry, before it's too late!" with that, he used the remainder of his energy and directed it toward Freud. Within moments he felt his body leave the ground and enter the void as he saw the roof collapse on a struggling dragon. The hole closed and he felt his mind go blank as his body traveled along the rift of dark. Finally, he landed on something solid as the smell of smoke lingered into his nostrils. He opened his eyes. It was the ruined gates of Afriens domain...

Yeah I haven't updated for a long time... I needed some inspiration which I found none. However, amazingly I found inspiration while watching some anime upon Naruto which I don't own. So whenever you have righter's block. Watch some anime... :)


End file.
